


Knees (songfic) (song by bebe rexha)

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: M/M, Not my song, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: Sad bean Alex
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Knees (songfic) (song by bebe rexha)

Hamilton picks up his guitar.

“If I’m not all you need~,” he sings, slowly, so as not to make himself cry, “then just set me free, I’m down on my knees.”

He’s singing for Laurens. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t been writing him.

It was going so well, the thrill of a secret romance, but now Laurens isn’t returning his letters.

“If you’re not the one for me, then just let me be, I’m begging you please.”

Does he want to leave? Did he change his mind?

He pauses.

Songs are different when you relate.

“I’m praying for, closed doors and open windows, I’ll follow where the wind blows, don’t be scared to leave~,”

He doesn’t want him to leave, he wants him to be happy.

That might take him leaving.

“If I’m not all you need, then just set me free, I’m down on my knees, tonight.”

He sets his guitar down and cries.

Laurens was outside the door, about to knock and surprise Alex with his presence, and, of course, flowers made of rolled up paper and pens for him to use. He’d worked hard on those.

Does he really feel that way?

Does he think John wants to leave?

“Alex?” He’s got a beautiful voice. “Alex, I’m home.”

“John?” Alex whimpers. Soon, John sees him open the door. Alex wraps his arms around him, hugging him so tightly John thinks he feels something crack.

“Alex, are you alright?” John asks, returning the hug even after Alex pulls away.

“I thought you were leaving.”

“I wouldn’t ever leave you, Alex.” John says, holding his hand and taking him to their bedroom.“I promise.” 


End file.
